


Try to Survive

by Mishtique



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Angst, Arcs, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Smut, aboverse, ffs why are there no omega zhengting fics, like very VERY slow, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a group together before their second gender was revealed, was wrong. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a group together without considering their second gender, was wrong. Zhengting is an omega and part of two idol groups. Life has never been easy but it’s fucking hell after the revelation of their second genders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch writes one (1) smut and suddenly thinks she can write a multi chaptered fic with sex as one of the main topics. oh well.

 

Back when Zhengting auditioned for entertainment companies, he never really thought about the effect his second gender would have on it. It might sound stupid, not considering something so big when trying to make a future but honestly, is the second thing you think after deciding on becoming an idol “how will my second gender affect this”? Of course not.

Yuehua was the company that accepted Zhengting and he had been overjoyed, he still is, but now he’s working harder, being busier and getting lesser sleep so being happy is something he doesn’t spend too much time on. However, when he’s in dance practice with the other trainees and he feels the sweat on his back and he sees the other members in the mirror, it’s then that he realises how lucky he is and the sparks of joy return.

However, he’s also looking in the mirror of the practice room when he feels like he’s suddenly burning up. He starts to breath harder, faster, deeper, doing his best to recover from the choking feeling, trying to stop the dizziness that’s becoming worse with every breath.

It’s Zeren who notices as first but it’s Quanzhe that realises what’s going on as first. By now he’s sitting down on the floor, trying to but failing just as hard to escape the burning feeling. Different versions of “What’s going on?” and “Zhengting, Zhengting” go past his ears but he can’t get himself to react. “Zhengting-ge, you’re going through gender revelation, look at me please,” Quanzhe says with a soft but firm voice.

Zhengting doesn’t know why it’s Quanzhe that gets him to calm down but really, he’s just glad that the burning has stopped. Quanzhe feels soft, feels like peace and calmness. It’s then that his words register. Gender revelation. Freaking great. Really appreciated.

He notices the fresh wood smell and he knows it’s Wenjun that’s sitting next to him now, the only one who has this kind of smell and for some reason it’s even stronger than he feels it normally is.

It must be the fucking hormones.

However, unlike Quanzhe who made Zhengting cool down and feel at peace, Wenjun makes him all hot and burning and thoughtless again when he lifts him up. He puts his arms around Wenjuns neck, trying to get a hold on himself but when he puts his head against Wenjuns shoulder the smell is so strong he feels like he is in the middle of the woods after it just rained.

And for some reason that doesn’t cool him down, like the rain normally does, but makes him feel like his skin and his insides are on fire. He starts to pant, feeling like he’s sweating everywhere but it’s also starting to frustrate him, this kind of fire.

Wenjun notices his struggle and tries to calm him down by whispering calming words in his ears, and while the words do calm him mentally, the action of whispering in his ear with Wenjuns breath hitting his skin makes does everything but.

And he knows he shouldn’t, Wenjun being another trainee he’s only friends with, but he absolutely loves how it feels. Sure, the skin on his ear feels like it’s burning but it’s different from the burning he had earlier, this is way less frustrating and more satisfying. Wenjun is making him feel good. So fucking good. He lets out little moans that he can’t hold back, doesn’t want to hold back, doesn’t even know how to hold back. The little moans become more and they become louder, unbeknownst to Zhengting, they put Wenjun in a very strange and uncomfortable position. The poor boy would have never thought of carrying his Ge while he was a moaning hot mess with a hard on.

Zhengting feels like he wakes up when he accidentally touches his groin when he tries to relax his arm. He didn’t just touch his groin, he felt a hard dick.

Fuck. That’s his dick.

He’s hot, moaning, hard and probably in heat if he has to believe the signs and Wenjun is carrying him.

Wenjun.

O my fucking god he is torturing him.

“W-wenjun, I’m,” he buries his head in Wenjuns neck again out of shame but he has already forgotten the effect the scent has on him and he has to wait for the wave of heat to pass before he can continue again, “I’m so sorry you have to do this.”

Wenjun only hums. “Don’t worry ge, you need someone at times like these and I will be there to help you, never forget that.”

He won’t. Never.

Wenjun opens the door and the safe smell of his dorm, the one he shares with Justin, welcomes him and he feels like breathing got a little easier. He is lowered on the bed and Wenjun is sweet enough to change him out of his current clothes, even if it means if they awkwardly have to ignore the hard dick.

He snuggles into the cool pillow and might rub against the mattress a bit too much but neither Wenjun nor he comment on it.

Wenjun wants to leave and Zhengting knows he should just let him but he already misses the scent of the woods and he already knows that if he has to go through tonight alone he will end up crying out of frustration.

So he begs.

“Wenjun, please, please, Wenjun, can you stay? Please?  Wenjun? I need you, please.”

Wenjun actually doesn’t reply, but Zhengting hears pieces of clothing fall on the ground and he knows he got what he wanted. He feels another weight on the mattress and although he is under the sheets and Wenjun is above them, the presence of the other male and his strong scent makes him feel hotter but less frustrated and Zhengting thinks he can actually catch some sleep tonight.

In the end he was wrong, his arousal blocking any thought of sleep, but Wenjun was there and it wasn’t all that bad.

 

Little does he know that this night starts a new part of his life and it won’t be an easy one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting get's some oh-so-sweet news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know they probably weren't training together yet at this time in the real world but let me play around with some facts please.

It’s over two days later.

Zhengting wakes up and his head feels clear for once, his skin doesn’t feel like it isn’t on fire and he doesn’t feel like he wants to get fucked. He feels so relieved he could dance around but he really needs a shower so the dancing has to wait.

The water releases him from the old sweat, dirty thoughts and possibly dried cum but he doesn’t think too much about it. Sure, he feels very disgusting, but it’s part of life and creating a mess because he doesn’t want to be an omega or go through heat every month really won’t make anything easier or better so the best thing to do is to just accept it.

He dries himself of and changes into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt and heads towards the practice room. Evaluation is next week so two days of slacking off is already more than he can allow himself to slack off. He opens the door and is greeted by the smell of hard work and guys but it doesn’t leave him waiting the way it did when he was in heat. It’s just more noticeable.

His usual group of boys greet him in between of movements and breaths. He greets them too and is grateful that nobody said anything about the past days. Actually, he’s grateful for all they did, for the food that they brought him when he couldn’t stand up, for the times he could feel a hand going through his hair and sweet words being whispered in his ears.

They’re doing a choreography he recognizes and he moves to the other side of the practice room so he can slip in the formation and dance with them. It’s something he has missed, even if its absence was only for two days.

Time passes with every dance and song they practice until someone knocks on the door. It’s a staff member, easily recognisable by the batch she’s wearing. “Zhu Zhengting, can you join the managers for a talk?”

It’s easy to guess the reason for the sudden meeting and Zhengting nods. “Continue practicing guys, we can’t fall behind on training,” he tells the others and Zeren tells him he will take responsibility to lead them well. Zhengting nods again and joins the staff member in their walk to the meeting room.

He hates the fact that the building is so big, the stares he gets are obvious. Rumours must have spread already. It’s not as if males are never omega, no of course not, it’s just that the bigger part of them are alphas and betas and some still have the mind-set of being superior to omegas, that next to the fact that most omegas aren’t part of boygroups.

Well, he’s going to change the reputation of an omega in a boygroup being the groups “whore”. He’s going to show them that he will be a great idol, a great dancer, an great entertainer while being an omega.

Some start whispering but then Yibo walks to them and stops them. Zhengting greets the younger and he gets a hug as response. It’s funny to think that he’s older but Yibo has debuted already and that his debut isn’t even near yet. Nowhere near.

“Zhengting, I know it happened recently but if you need help or have questions you can ask me. You know my wechat number so please text me if you need any help, okay?” Yibo tells him and he mutters words of thanks. They might not be in the same group but they trained together and went through a lot of things together. He is really grateful for Yibo.

They walk to the elevator, leaving Yibo and five floors later when it gives its usual ring they get out again. The glass walls let Zhengting see that all the managers are there and if he wasn’t wrong the CEO is also. Might be not as small as he thought it would be.

He sits down and the staff gets down to business immediately.

“We heard that your second gender was revealed as omega, can you confirm this?”

“Yes, sir. I am an omega.”

“Has your turning heat ended completely?”

“Yes sir, otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

BAD ZHENGTING _BAD ZHENGTING **BAD ZHENGTING**_ HOLD YOUR TONGUE THEY’RE THE ONES WHO HAVE YOUR FUTURE IN THEIR HANDS CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR-

“Mind the tone. Well that’s great to hear. It means the others will probably reveal soon too. You were planned as leader but this might make it a bit harder. That doesn’t mean you will be stepping down; you will continue your role as leader and lead them to a bright future. There is a big possibility some of them will be alphas, make sure that this difference because of gender doesn’t cause any problems in the teamwork, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. We also know rumours have spread and there has been some tension with the other trainees about the topic and we know they won’t just accept it so to fasten up the process and in order to prepare yourself better for your debut we will be sending you to Korea to train there and be part of a survival show.”

“Excuse me?”

“Justin will be send with you so you won’t be the only Chinese member training with the Korean ones. He already knows of this and agreed. You will be send to Korea in two months and stay there for six months; three will be spent training and the other three months will be spend on the survival show. Any other questions?”

“Do the other five know of this?”

“Not yet, we are planning on announcing the news during the evaluation of next week so until that you should stay silent about it, okay?”

“Yes, thank you for your time.”

“Good. Zhengting, you’re dismissed.”

 

Zhengting wants to say a lot. Screaming sounds like a good option too.

They’re really sending him away just because he’s an omega. Just because it creates tension. It’s not as if he is the one that creates it? It’s all those other trainees that don’t want to accept his second gender. And they are dragging Justin in it, Zhengting has never felt so betrayed by his own company as now. Not when they forced him to train for 8 hours without water and toilet breaks, not when they refused his request to debut and not when they couldn’t see all the hard work he did. This is just too much.

He sighs, goes to the toilet for some water and goes on his way to the practice room to return to practicing. Justin gives him a meaningful look when he enters but he doesn’t reply in any kind of way, he doesn’t want to tell them until it’s necessary.

He doesn’t want to tell them he’s leaving. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most eventful chapter, I know, but we need some work on the plot. I also apologise for the short chapters but I like working with short and more frequent chapters more than with longer and less frequent chapters. That and work at a care house for people with dementia is fucking exhausting. Now I have to sign another contract so in the meantime please leave a comment ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the long wait ><

They eat together after practice in the canteen of the Yuehua building and that might not have been their smartest decision. There are meaningful looks thrown in to their table and people ‘accidentally’ brush against Zhengting for too many times for it to be an actual accident.

When it’s about to happen for the fifth time Zhengting still doesn’t react, just acts as if nothing happens, but Wenjun isn’t having it. He stands up and walks after the trainee until they’re in a hall alone and Wenjun is safe no one will see him corner (and possibly threaten) the other trainee.

Wenjun walks a bit faster and corners the boy, who he honest to god has never seen before. Yuehua really has too many trainees.

The other boy takes a look at Wenjun and huffs. “What do you want from me?” he asks, sounding way too arrogant for Wenjuns liking.

“There was plenty of room to walk past our table yet you just had to walk in such a way that you touched Zhengting. Tell me, what are you?” Wenjun really isn’t in the mood to be nice to him. If Zhengting hadn’t trained him to keep his patience so much in the past he would have probably already snapped at the second time.

“I’m a trainee, just like you are. That’s what we’re here for in Yuehua. Are you stupid or what?” the boy responds and Wenjun has had it. He slams the boy against the wall and holds him against it. “I meant what your gender is, you idiot, but with your acting I already know. Just because Zhengting is an omega doesn’t mean you can let all your alpha urges out on him,” Wenjun bites out.

The boy chuckles and nods. “I will stay away, noted. Didn’t know you already called dips on him, but you’re no better than me when it comes to our alpha urges.”

Wenjun frowns at him. He never called any dips on Zhengting. They’re just great friends.

And he doesn´t have any alpha urges. His second gender isn´t even revealed yet.

“Don’t speak such nonsense,” Wenjun says but he lets the guy go. He needs to return before the others will search for him.

“You will see I’m not talking bullshit,” the boy replies and leaves without another look or word.

Wenjun watches him leave before he checks if no one watched it happen and once he is sure he won’t have to expect any trouble he leaves to return to the others.

 

Zhengting looks up when Wenjun returns, Xinchun who has been clinging to him since Wenjun left moves back to his own place again to give the older room.

“Where have you been? You didn’t say anything when you left,” Zhengting asks while he feeds Wenjun a piece of meat. Wenjun takes a while to reply, obviously busy with chewing and talking while eating isn’t his forte, Zhengting knows this so he patiently waits.

“Went to the bathroom because I felt really nauseous but apparently it was nothing. I’m sorry for worrying you Ting,” Wenjun replies and Zhengting finds it a bit odd since he accepted the meat, he’s feeding him without any problem but doesn’t goes too much into it.

Wenjun might feel totally okay again and Zhengting would be the last to stop him from eating. He knows how stressful the training and evaluations can be for Wenjun which results in weight loss so every piece of meat more is a good thing in Zhengtings eyes.

“It’s okay. Now eat some more, you need it,” he says and he feels like he can forget all the stares he’s still receiving.

 

 

Hours later, after another practice and some games, Zhengting lays down on his bed. He had waited for everyone else to shower first before he took one himself but Wenjun insisted he would wait so the leader could sleep a bit earlier than normal and he is grateful for it now when he can feel his muscles ache when he is lying down.

He turns around once more and feels himself go off to the land of dreams.

 

Not long later he feels the bed dip and a breath on his skin.

“Mhm?” his mind is not clear and he doesn’t feel like waking up.

“Don’t wake up Ting,” the voice whispers and Zhengting can vaguely register it as Wenjuns.

“I’m going to sleep here tonight,” Wenjun whispers again, “Chengcheng and Justin are cuddling in my room and I don’t want to have to listen to their whispers of love.”

Zhengting just nods. It’s not like they have not done this before and he can’t deny he doesn’t have the biggest beds. It still doesn’t really enter his brain nor does he wake up, so he is sleeping again within seconds.

 

Days go by faster than Zhengting wants them to and between training, eating and spending some time with Wenjun he got barely no time to be afraid of how they will react to the news. But when he has time, it are the thoughts he wants to have the least.

There are times when he really wants to tell Wenjun about it, wants to tell him he doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave everyone for some stupid competition in a country he that’s not his own. Times that he wants to ask for one more hug because he doesn’t want to leave yet. But he doesn’t because he doesn’t want to bother Wenjun with it.

There are time when he wants to ask Justin if they already told him, where he wants to ask what he thinks about it and how he deals with it. But he doesn’t because sit feels like Justin already knows, and if Justin doesn’t talk about it he shouldn’t either. He is the older one, the one that has to take responsibility and keep the secrets too.

What he does catches himself doing is giving more affection to everyone. A hug more than normal, a ruffle through the hair more and when it comes to Wenjun they haven’t slept a night apart from each other.

The others aren’t saying anything about it, probably thinking it’s a result of him revealing as an omega but he’s happy he can uses it as an excuse.

 

Before he knows it they’re standing in front of their trainers, managers and the officials with sweat dripping from them. Their performance was one of the best they showed. Training on training on training has been making their results better and the happy feeling he gets from finishing a good performance makes up for all the pain training brought.

“Good job guys,” their manager actually praises them and Zhengting breaths out, relieved. “Training will continue as usual next week. Your teachers will give you detailed feedback on Monday and you will get this Sunday off.”

He can see the smiles that break out on the younger faces, probably thinking about all the fun they’re going to have tomorrow, and Zeren mutters a “finally” next to him, a high possibility that he’s just going to sleep the day away and Zhengting can fully understand him.

“But we’ve got some other news for you too,” the higher up says and all Zhengtings relieve is gone because he knows what’s coming. “We’re sending Justin and Zhengting to Korea for the survival show produce 101. They’re leaving in three weeks so they will have to practice even more and need to refine their Korean. That’s all for today, see you again next week,” the man clad in suit says and then he stands up, leaving the room together with the trainers and their manager.

It’s Zeren that breaks the silence first. “You knew about this, didn’t you Zhengting?”

There is no use in lying so he nods, “They told me when they got me during practice but made me keep it a secret.”

Zeren hums in understanding but doesn’t give much more of a reaction, but Zhengting knows him well and knows he’s thinking quite a lot right now.

Quanzhe and Xinchun both engulf him into a big hug and Zhengting can hear Quanzhe cry. His heart breaks at the sound, the idea of one of his babies crying because he has to leave them. He goes through Quanzhe’s hair with his hand and pushes him even closer to him and Xinchun hugs him closer too. He shushes them, “Don’t cry guys, we’re not leaving forever. This will take 4 months at most and then I’m coming back with Justin.” But rather it doesn’t seem like it’s calming them.

He looks up from his two kids to see Chengcheng walking out with Justin’s wrist in his hand, probably hiding in one of their rooms to talk about the whole situation. Chengcheng might have not said anything to him yet but he knows he will have a storm coming, Justin just have to face a worse version first because it’s no secret Chengcheng is the closest out of all the trainees to Justin.

He kisses both Quanzhe and Xinchun on their crown and watches them leave, walking after Zeren.

Once they’re out of sight he makes eye contact with Wenjun and he immediately regrets it. Wenjuns gaze is cold, icy even and Zhengting feels like they’re looking right through him. He has never seen him like that as Wenjun was rarely mad and it almost never happened that it was this extreme.

He should have seen it coming though. They have always been close as trainees, sharing secrets, making happy memories and helping each other through the hard moments in life. They keep any information from each other but it seems like he has been the first one to break that silent rule.

Wenjun walks to him and once they almost touch he stops. Zhengting looks up to be able to look Wenjun in the eyes and it looks almost as if they’re going to kiss. Almost. Wenjun lowers his head and Zhengting can feel his breath tickle his air.

“I expected more from you,” Wenjun whispers but it feels like those five words leave a hole in his heart, and with that Wenjun leaves him.

He hears the door close and he’s left alone in the cold Wenjuns gaze made him feel. It’s too much. Zhengting doesn’t know if it’s only because of the fact that he disappointed his best friend in such a way or if his omega nature has any impact, but it leaves him curled up on the floor, crying until Justin comes to get him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule is every 3 weeks but I hope to have it done earlier!   
> I will also be playing a bit with the time between things when it came to how it was in real and how it will be now, but sacrifices have to be made.   
> Those who are waiting for Xukuns appearance: you will have to wait quite some time longer, his appearance is planned around chapter 8 if not later hehehe.   
> Hit me up on twitter @taosprincess


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun is still an ass but that's no surprise. There is a different surprise though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' important note:  
> \- omegas chose their mates in this au. Nature does nothing. Both alphas nor omegas can force their wanted person to become their mate. Both parties must be willing  
> \- stuff gets a little heated today, but once again no real smut  
> Please vote here to help me with the ABO dynamics within UNIQ

It’s awkward.

It’s really fucking awkward.

Zhengting is stuck between regular practice with the whole group, even more special training with Justin and late nights with the Korean practice book in his hand.

Regular practice isn’t even the worst out of all things. They don’t have time for playing around or verbal fighting. It’s only a silent treatment Wenjun can give him at times like this, but the hard work their teacher makes them do makes it more bearable. It makes it possible for Zhengting to pretend he might have not lost his best friend – and possibly more – because of a decision the company made.

He didn’t even have any say about it, so he doesn’t understand why Wenjun is acting as if it’s his fault, but apparently he can’t understand his best friend as much as he thought he did.

The special training is hard. They got another teacher for it and he’s asking even more than the one they already have asked. His back hurts when he goes to bed at night and sometimes he catches Justin or Xinchun throw him concerning looks when his face shows a bit too many emotions while he lays down on his bed but he is thankful that they both don’t comment on it.

The training is also harder because they’re supposed to fit right in with the Korean trainees and Zhengting already knows it will be a struggle since this isn’t exactly something Justin and he was wishing for to happen, but he needs to be the better person here.

He can see that Justin is struggling too. He’s too young to have to go through all this. To be training hard like this, to be shipped off to another country like this and have to say goodbye to his friends for a few months. Justin should be still goofing around at this age, not having to worry about the future of his career.

There are times that it’s obvious that Justin isn’t as trouble free as he was before the news. Sure, Justin keeps up this act of being always happy but there are a lot of times when it’s obvious he isn’t. He gets this blank look but his eyes tell more than his words could and Zhengting knows his thoughts must be going at 100 kilometer an hour.

That’s why there are certain nights that Zhengting sneaks into the room that Justin often shares with Chengcheng. The latter is already sleeping next to Justin so Zhengting tries to make even less noise, careful not to wake Chengcheng. He sits down on Justin’s bed, next to Justin who is laying down in such a way that he’s holding the pillow without squishing Chengcheng between himself and the wall yet still manages to make it look comfortable. But Zhengting knows better. He might be comfortable but he sure as hell isn’t sleeping.

Zhengting doesn’t say anything as words are not enough to express what he wants to say to the younger, so he sticks to going through Justin’s hair with his hand. They stay like that for quite a while until Zhengting is sure that Justin is actually sleeping and then he bends down to give the younger a kiss on his cheek. He may never be able fully able to take on the parent role for Justin but at the least, he can do is show the love a parent would give Justin, especially since he’s partly the reason Justin is getting shipped of to Korea.

He slips out again and doesn’t notice Chengcheng turning around, obviously awake and aware of his presence.

It’s the times he sits at his desk with one of his Korean textbooks in his hands that it’s the worst.  Learning languages was never his strongest feature, especially not with such a high pressure behind it. These times are also the times that nothing distracts him and that gives his thoughts free rein. It’s now that he thinks about where Wenjun might be sleeping. He wasn’t in the room he shares with Justin, which is normal because he tends to go out to give the youngest some privacy, but Wenjun always came to his room. And he isn’t. Zhengting hasn’t had any sight of Wenjun and it only leaves him to think about how he must really hate him and that hurts even more.

More days pass. Days filled with even more of Wenjun’s cold treatment, more times than the younger ones come to Zhengting for a hug and more times where Zeren asks how they are supposed to go on in the months that he’s gone.

And it feels like there won’t be a change in it until they leave but it all changes on the Monday of the second week since the news.

It’s already quite late and Zhengting finishes his last page in his Korean workbook. He feels like he should know a whole lot Korean by now but the idea of having casual conversations in Korean with other trainees he gets scared. He closes the book and it ends up somewhere next to the bed, Zhengting too tired to care about it.

His mind drifts off and he is relieved to feel sleep coming for him fast instead of a night of overthinking. A second weight dips on his bed and he doesn’t think anything of it as it’s normal. Or at least it used to be.

It shouldn’t be right now.

“Don’t think anything of it,” Wenjun hisses, “But I need this for some reason, even though I’m still mad at you.”

So Zhengting doesn’t say anything. He just turns around and when he feels Wenjuns arms around his waist he relaxes. Let’s hope this would be a step into going back to normal.

 

It isn’t.

If anything, it becomes even stranger and it’s frustrating Zhengting.

Wenjun still doesn’t talk to him other than some orders during practice nor does he look him in the eyes. Basically, it’s all the same as before he joined him to sleep. It’s still hell. They just share the same bed in this hell. And Zhengting can’t just keep enduring it. He doesn’t want to. He might have disappointed his best friend but he gave him time to think and be mad but it doesn’t seem like it’s ending any time soon. All the others have come around already. They might still be sad, but none of them blame Zhengting or Justin in any way and life goes on like it normally would.

But Wenjun still refuses to act civil to him. He luckily doesn’t act on it to Justin, so Zhengting is the only one suffering.

And it’s taking its toll.

It might have made him sad before, made him cry thousands of tears, but now he’s done. The sadness has turned into anger about Wenjun’s childishness. How could he be like that? Wenjun shouldn’t be so selfish, especially since it wasn’t his fault at all.

Next to that, he’s returning. He’s gone for like half a year and after that everything will be back to normal if he doesn’t get selected for the final group, which he isn’t planning on. And then he’s back. What is Wenjun planning on doing then? Still be cold to him? Act as if nothing happened? Because Zhengting won’t be accepting it.

Zhengting knows he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this and it seems like he has to be the one to make it stop. He just doesn’t know how to yet.

But it appears that something in him snaps. It’s during a regular training that it happens.

“Justin, you’re going to fast. Quanzhe, you don’t look confident enough. Damn it you might be a child but at least act like you got a bit more confidence,” Wenjun scolds, “Xinchun, do you not remember anything from the previous practices? Your dancing is a mess. Zhengting, you might have had too little sleep but at least try to do your best. Aren’t you supposed to be the best dancer with Zeren? Because it’s not showing. Zeren, anything to add?”

Zeren doesn’t reply, Wenjuns words even ruder than anything else he has said the past week and Zhengting is grateful Zeren doesn’t because it gives him an opportunity to talk.

“No!,” he replies, walking to where Wenjun is standing, “It’s time for you to listen!” He points at Wenjun’s chest and then forces him to look up with the same finger. “And for fucks sake look at me when I talk to you! I am done with your stupid attitude. You don’t want to look at me nor talk to me in a normal way but you slip into my bed every night as if nothing is wrong and it’s so fucked up,” he says, his voice cracking halfway and by the end, he stops to breathe he has tears in his eyes.

“It’s not even my decision to leave for Korea, I’m freaking forced to! And you know it! Just why do you have to be so childish, why do you act like it’s all my fault? I thought you were better than that,” Zhengting chokes out and he can’t handle it when certain emotions appear in Wenjuns eyes. The tears are slowly dropping down and he doesn’t want to imagine how ugly he must look right now. He wipes them away with a sleeve of his shirt and takes a deep breath.

“Say something, Wenjun. Don’t look at me like that without saying anything, idiot,” he bites out, done with the silence. Wenjun keeps looking at him like that, without saying anything. It’s as if Wenjuns eyes say more every second and Zhengting never felt more like a prey facing its predator.

It’s only when Wenjuns eyes flash red that everything makes sense.

Everything makes so much more sense.

“Zhengting,” Wenjun bites out as a warning, and not a second later Wenjun has him caged against the wall. It feels as if his breath is taken away and then he suddenly remembers that they’re not alone.

“Everyone go to your room! Wenjun is revealing, this might take a while so inform the manager!” he says, pushing against Wenjuns chest to give him a bit more time. The others talk a bit more, obvious worry in their voice but Zhengting doesn’t catch the actual words. It’s as if Wenjun has him hypnotized. He manages to get a “Now!” now out because he is sure he doesn’t want the others to witness what might happen after this.

He hears the door close and at that moment he stops trying to push Wenjun away. He barely manages to get his arm away when Wenjun closes all distance between them and full on kisses him.

Zhengting doesn’t push Wenjun away. He knows it’s no use.

He doesn’t want to either.

They might always have referred to each other as best friends but Zhengting knows there is more. If there wasn’t, they wouldn’t sleep together in one bed that much. They wouldn’t hold each other’s hand when nobody was watching. Wenjun wouldn’t have had that effect on him when he was revealing. Wenjun wouldn’t have stayed with him during the reveal if there wasn’t at least something.

It also explains Wenjuns unreasonable acting of the past week and the extreme reaction on the news, but it is in no way an excuse. Zhengting still wants a full apology after this.

But he needs to calm Wenjuns hormones first because he isn’t going to act as if he doesn’t feel that hard dick. Wenjun seems like he isn’t thinking of leaving his lips any time soon so Zhengting pushes him away a bit to be able to take a few deep breaths.

“Wenjun,” he starts and it takes a few seconds until it seems to register to Wenjun. The red is long gone from Wenjuns eyes and Zhengting doesn’t feel like a prey anymore.

Thank god.

“Let’s go to my room, we need to take care of this,” he unconsciously looks down, “and we don’t want anyone walking in, do we?”

Wenjun seems reluctant to leave but it seems like his want for privacy is bigger, so he nods. Zhengting feels a small smile spreading on his face and takes Wenjuns hand, knowing it will be enough to keep him calm en route to his room.

He’s sure they were never this fast in his room after practice but you don’t hear him complaining. He locks the door, just to be safe. He knows they won’t have sex,  not on revealing nights and especially not when he hasn’t chosen his mate yet. It will only cause troubles.

Doesn’t mean nothing else can’t happen.

 

Wenjun pulls him down on the bed but rather than the rough kiss he was pulled in earlier he is now getting covered in butterfly-like kisses. Wenjuns starts at his lips and slowly works his way down, Zhengting is new to this sensation and totally lost on how his body reacts to it. It feels like he lost all control over his actions and the only thing he feels is whatever Wenjun is doing. At one point they turn around and Wenjun ends up fully on top of him.

The kisses continue, but now, rather than better rougher kisses, Wenjun leaves a mark after every few kisses, leaving Zhengting as a flushed, moaning mess. Wenjun is obviously irritated by the shirt he’s wearing but when Zhengting tries to take it off he gets stopped. The realization that he wouldn’t be able to kiss and cover Zhengtings skin for a few seconds was apparently too much for Wenjun, so he slowly and carefully rips the shirt at the front. Zhengting notices this makes Wenjun happy but in a way more than he should. Their movement is getting a bit rougher and Wenjun keeps brushing against his front and he can feel himself getting harder and he doesn’t want to imagine what kind of smell he must be releasing. He’s pleasantly surprised that Wenjun hasn’t acted on his pheromones but that thought also makes him realize what is happening.

“Wenjun,” he says, and he has to call the other’s name a few more times before he gets Wenjuns full attention. “It’s late already and we can’t go much further, you know that. Let’s go to sleep now,” he reasons and he is even more surprised when Wenjun listens to him. It seems that Wenjun is going through his reveal with more control over his actions than he himself went.

They take their jeans off, not needing to ask if they’re sleeping together, and they end up spooning. Zhengting can still feel Wenjuns ‘excitement’ against his ass but he doesn’t comment on it, fully aware that Wenjun can’t do anything about it.

The arms around his waist tighten and there seems to be impossible to move even an inch, so Zhengting just accepts it. It’s not as if he doesn’t like sleeping like this.

He feels himself drift away, even though his heart is still beating harder than normally out of excitement. Wenjun shifts around too much to be asleep and when another butterfly-like kiss is pressed in his neck a sudden thought enters his mind.

“Don’t think you’re forgiven yet,” he says, “I still want a full apology tomorrow.”

Wenjuns grunt is the only confirmation he gets and he takes it without another word, ready to let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment below ♥  
> Please vote here to help me with the ABO dynamics within UNIQ
> 
> for those who are waiting for Xukun to appear: it might take quite a while, even longer than I expected, but I'm thinking of some surprise appearances. Anyone got some ideas?


	5. chapter 5

When Zhengtings eyes open, he doesn´t feel the need to hurry and get ready. Today is one of the days that they get to sleep in and it´s convenient right now because it gives him time with Wenjun.

And that´s something he desperately needs.

He turns around and studies Wenjuns face. He has always known that his friend is handsome, almost like a Greek statue, but he never really got to admire it. At least not unnoticed. And getting caught checking out your best friends face till in the smallest details doesn’t really sound appealing to Zhengting. And it will never be so he never dared to.

Zhengting muses a bit more about his past relationship with Wenjun and turns around, practically laying on Wenjuns chest. His fingers trail around Wenjuns face, from the crease between Wenjuns frowning eyebrows to his plump bottom lip, and it has a somewhat calming, sleep inviting effect. He doesn’t reject the invitation.

The second time he wakes up he is in a different position again. He and Wenjun apparently ended up spooning. Not that he’s complaining. It’s a nice feeling to be totally engulfed by someone, especially when he’s usually the one hugging and cuddling the younger ones.

He wants to turn around once more but before he can do so the hand on his hip keeps him from moving. “Zhengting, will you listen to my apology?” Wenjuns voice is still raspy, probably from just waking up. Wenjuns breath tickles his skin and Zhengting can feel goose bumps travel over his skin. He hopes Wenjun won’t notice it.

Zhengting rolls his eyes even though he knows Wenjun can’t see it. “I demanded an apology last night, why would you think I wouldn’t listen to it now? Sounds like a waste of my words if I wouldn’t.”

Wenjun makes a sound that Zhengting thinks is supposed to resemble a snort (he never knows for sure, Wenjun sure can make some strange sounds) and he gets softly pushed away so Wenjun can sit up. “Come, sit next to me,” Wenjun says and Zhengting obeys.

It ends up with Zhengting sitting between Wenjuns legs and against his sturdy chest rather than next to him, but it’s about the idea. Wenjun rests his head on Zhengtings shoulder and starts talking.

“I started feeling kind of off after you became an omega,” Wenjun starts and that’s not what Zhengting wants to hear. Apparently, his face shows it too because when he looks Wenjun in the eyes, the taller chuckles and shakes his head. “No Zhengting, it’s not because you became an omega. I’m not even one sentence in, don’t make any conclusions until I’m done talking. So, as I said, it happened after you revealed and for some reason, I got offended by everything people said to me and felt the need to fight, physically, people if needed. That time too, when they kept bothering you in the canteen I couldn’t hold it back.”

Wenjun gets interrupted by Zhengting again. “Didn’t you say you went to the toilet because of some stomach bug?” he asks, lowkey offended Wenjun lied to him. Wenjun smiles and answers him, “A little white lie was needed. I knew you hated it when people got in fights so I couldn’t really tell you that I was going to threaten someone because they were bothering you about your second gender.”

A “Threatening??” escapes from Zhengting but Wenjun is smart and just ignores it. “Anyways, when the company revealed that you were going to Korea, rather than feeling the anger that bothered me before I just felt betrayal. For some reason, it felt like you didn’t want me anymore, that you didn’t trust your best friend enough to tell him about your future. And just like I felt that urge to fight everyone before when I was easily offended I felt the urge to be mad, give you a silent treatment. I know that my reveal isn’t a good excuse but I guess that had its effect on me and I didn’t know how to handle it.

I should’ve never reacted like that, Zhengting, I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

Zhengting lets it sink in for a bit and then nods. “Of course I can forgive you. You might have hurt me and I was incredibly mad, but you’re still my best friend and without you, I don’t think I would be able to handle it all.”

“Thank,” a kiss on the temple, “You,” one on the chin, “So much,” and a last kiss ends on Zhengtings cheek. “I love you, Zhengting,” Wenjun says. “I love you too,” Zhengting replies with a kiss on Wenjuns cheek.

 

Their friendship is back to normal after that, and it´s like neither of them ever revealed their second gender. Just with a little bit more lingering touches, unnoticed kisses everywhere but on their lips and subtle comments about getting their scents in check when Yibo, Yixuan or Wenhan pass by to check up on them.

Yeah.

Normal.

Any teasing glance or comment is ignored by both Wenjun and Zhengting. They´re all too happy to be bothered by any comments, too focussed on enjoying themselves before Zhengting is leaving.

 

Zhengting leaving. It´s still a problem. While Zhengting hasn´t heard Wenjun say anything about it again, he´s subtly trying to prepare everyone for when he´s departing and taking Justin with him. It´s the little things at first; he makes a list of important phone numbers and puts it on the refrigerator. The communication to anyone outside the ‘team’ was normally done by Zhengting, but they will have to do it themselves when he’s gone so he decided to give them a hand. He got a strange look from Zeren when hanging it up, but Zeren connected the dots easily and just walked away.

Other things that he started to do was making the boys do more. While he got complaints at first, the younger ones easily fell into a rhythm that made Zhengting proud and more at ease that they will be able to save themselves.  Or at least he hopes so. He is still sending them to go do them all but he hopes they will remember them all when he’s leaving.

He doesn’t know why he’s so afraid of leaving, especially since he will be returning anyways. But three months of preparing sounds really long, especially since he isn’t really looking forward to having to deal with the Korean trainees. He scolds himself for having thoughts like that but he can’t stop himself. The Korean trainees aren’t his friends, the trainees he made memories with, but it will have to do. It’s not like he can change anything about it.

 

Christmas went by in a bliss. Everyone, rather than forgetting that Zhengting and Justin will leave, is now focussed on making more good memories while the two are still with them. It’s actually going great, excusing the little fights Wenjun had with Zeren because the smaller doesn’t accept any alpha bullshit from Wenjun, and Zhengting gives him all the rights to. It’s actually funny to see Wenjun get put back in his place by Zeren, an it’s at those moments that Zhengting knows it really will be okay to leave.

They will survive.

A more important question would be if Zhengting will survive the cruel rivalry and editing that people are talking about, but every time Zhengtings heart starts racing when he things about it, he tries to hide his nerves in a deep corner in his heart and continues doing what he was doing. Everything will turn out the way it will anyways, he can’t change much.

 

It’s the second of January when they get picked up by a Korean manager. Zhengting doesn’t ask why they can’t travel alone, secretly happily he can just ignore all his responsibilities and follow the Korean man without thinking about anything, Justin following closely behind him, holding his hand.

The hidden tears of the other trainees are still on his mind and he still feels their hugs around him, so it doesn’t surprise him when he finds out his manager has been trying to get his attention. “Jung Jung, where are you with your head? Please pay more attention.”

Jung Jung isn’t my name, he wants to bite back, but he holds his words and just nods.

There are going to be a few long months, he thinks, while they slowly appear above the clouds.

 

But it’s time for a new chapter in his life, and he will make the best out of it.

 

End of the first arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that was our first arc. 
> 
> Can you believe that in the next arc we won't have to deal with Wenjun or Xukun? It's gonna be so boring.
> 
> Just kidding, our dearest omega will have enough creeps and assholes to deal with. 
> 
> As a side note; if you haven't noticed it yet I'm playing around with time for a bit. I'm not going to work with exact dates nor with the real years, but I will try to give you an idea of time. I'm also going to ignore that Zhengting only trained 1 year and 8 months before he joined pd101s2 hehe. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I played around a bit with their ages but no major changes except for Xukun and Ziyi who are now older than Zhengting and Wenjun now being the same age as Zhengting  
> 2) zhengting's heat isn't as "heatish" as normal heats because this heat was to show his second gender, not to mate  
> 3) I kind of have the plot figured out but it's still a mess so please bear with me  
> 4) A slightly bad start but the rest of the ride will hopefully be better~


End file.
